Distraction
by Yami'sotherHikari
Summary: [BED's contest, rnd.4]Fragileshipping. Ryou just wants to study, but Yami has other plans... Here is some Fragileshipping fluff for ya! Side of Kleptoshipping too.


**Distraction**

Me: Alright, this is for Round 4 of BED's contest. Let's hope this round goes well!

Yami: So, what's the verdict now?

Me: Fragileshipping, RyouxYami.

Yami: Huh. Well, I'd like to see you come up with something for that.

Me: Just read on Yami, just read on. By the way, this focuses more on Ryou instead of Yami, but it's still in 3rd person.

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh. The only thing I own, is my way of thinking.**

**!!!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&&&**

Late afternoon settled all over Domino City, as students in their uniforms ran off from their prison, or what others call school, to wherever they wanted to be. People who could care less about studying, went off to Burger World, or wherever they usually went, while people who were serious about studying, went home.

This goes the same for Ryou Bakura, who went home to study. Yami came later, while Bakura went over to the Game Shop to visit Yugi. No one in the entire gang had ever expected Yugi and Bakura to get together. Last time they checked, those two were like chocolate and hot sauce. But I guess the hot sauce persuaded the chocolate with red hot, fiery passion.

It's not like Yami didn't fight for this, he did. And he actually lost. He won't trust Bakura yet, but he'll trust Yugi's judgment. He was kind of hesitant of leaving them alone today, but Bakura bribed him by saying that Ryou was staying home today, so he sped off to meet his boyfriend. Bakura wasn't exactly fond of their relationship either, but he figured since they were both dating each other's hikari, he shouldn't try to press his luck. That, and the way Yugi's eyes enlarged cutely, when he wanted Bakura to stop fighting. He still had no immune system for that. Who does?

So now here they were, Yami and Ryou sitting pretzel style, with their books spread all over the shaggy blue, carpeted floor in a line for easier access. Ryou changed into his usual white long-sleeved shirt, because of the sudden chill in the air and jeans, while Yami changed into his usual leather attire, consisting of a sleeveless black shirt with leather pants, and silver arm bands with a diamond studded choker on his neck. He embraced the cold, like it was no big deal.

Yami was stealing glances at Ryou, not wanting to study, but rather do other things. Things that must not be said out loud for now. Ryou was too busy stressing out, to notice. He had a big test tomorrow, and he wanted to study hard for it. He was currently rubbing the eraser of his pencil against his head, face scrunched up in deep thought. Worry also was shown on his features. His muscles were tense from the pressure that was being weighed upon him. He doesn't handle pressure very well, he knows that. That just tenses him even more.

As he was continuing this, he couldn't help but feel there was a presence behind him. He just shrugged it off, and figured that Yami was just stretching or something. He kept staring at the book, deep in thought, when he felt soft lips touch his neck. He twitched for a second when he felt someone sucking and nipping along his collarbone. He figured out what was going on, and smiled sadly, turning his head towards the source a little bit. "Yami, please, I would appreciate it if you wouldn't do that while I'm studying. It's distracting. Maybe later," he said, as he gently shrugged him off.

Yami growled a little, but complied as he lifted his head and went back to his spot, disappointed. Ryou gave him an apologetic look and went back to his studying. He flipped the page of his Geometry book and let his eyes fall to the page as he tensed up.

A half hour later, he was as tensed up as ever, still staring at the book until his eyes hurt. Why, oh why did they have to make this so hard? He suddenly felt warm breath on his right ear, while he felt hands run up the flap of his shirt on his back. He felt those soft lips latch onto his neck and start nipping again. Yami was at it, again!

He shuddered and tried to resist, but he ended up moving his head back, granting access. He felt Yami's hands un-tensing his muscles around his shoulders and back, moving in a rhythm that only comes from someone who knows what they're doing. He sighed in pleasure, and started to feel more relaxed. 'Where did Yami learn to massage like that?' he thought somewhere in the back of his mind, but his brain was too fuzzy to press the matter any further.

He snapped out of it a few minutes later, when he felt Yami's hands trying to lightly tug his shirt off. He sighed inwardly. "Yami, please, we really can't do this right now. It's very distracting," he said, as he shrugged him off again. Yami sighed heavily, but got off Ryou and went back to his spot again.

Ryou went back to studying, determined to stay focus. About another half hour later, he was feeling better, but some of his muscles tensed up again, from all the pressure. Plus, what Yami's been doing was adding to it. He relaxed a little though, too deep in thought to notice his surroundings.

He looked up however when he heard a weird screech, and screamed when he was roughly tackled by Yami, who apparently, tried to glomp him. They landed on the floor with Yami on top, eyes dancing, and his leg raised in a casual manner when one is laying on their stomach. Ryou looked at him, those soft chocolate brown eyes wide, and alert, panting harshly from the surprise attack. "Yami, what are you bloody doing?!" he asked, exasperated.

"Trying to glomp you," he said, as he got up. He knew it wasn't in his character to glomp. That was usually Yugi's job, but he was desperate for attention. Ryou got up on his knees and dusted himself off. He looked at Yami with a pleading expression, while clasping his hands together in a begging manner.

"Yami, I'm begging you, please. Stop doing these things. I have a big test tomorrow and I really want to study, and I can't because of all the distractions." He watched as Yami lowered his head. He sighed lightly. "I promise, later. But not right now. Do this for me, please?" he asked, giving the puppy eyes. Do all Hikari's do that? Yami sighed.

"Alright Ryou, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to cause any harm," he said, before going back over to his books with a disappointed expression.

"Thank you," Ryou said, as he went back to studying. A little while later, he lifted his arms and stretched himself, checking what time it was. The time read 6:00pm. He turned his head and looked outside. The sky was covered with a mixture of purple, blue, and black, while the clouds had a mixture of pink and orange. The sun was setting, but it was still shining, the light streaming through the window of his house.

He looked over to check on Yami, when he noticed that his face had a downcast look on it, and his eyes glistened in a saddened expression. The red irises had darkened a little. He looked slightly hurt. No, scratch that, he looked very hurt. Ryou felt a pang of guilt in his heart, watching his lover. Did he hurt Yami that much, pushing him away all those times? Yami knew that Ryou wanted to study, but that didn't mean he still wasn't hurt.

The white haired boy crawled over to Yami with a guilty expression on his face. He sat next to him and laid his head on Yami's shoulder. "Yami, I'm sorry I've been pushing you away. It's just that, I've got a test tomorrow and I don't handle the pressure very well. Pathetic, huh?" he asked, trying to lighten the mood.

He smiled when he saw Yami turn his head towards Ryou and locked their lips in a kiss. Yami lightly pushed Ryou backwards and they fell on the floor, with Yami on top, and Ryou on his back as they twined their tongues together as a bond. They broke apart, panting lightly, looking flushed, as Yami played with some strands of Ryou's snowy, white hair, smiling lightly.

"Ryou, I just wanted you to relax. You seemed tense, and I thought if you'd relax, you'd do better. If you relaxed, the test would seem easier."

"You think so?" Ryou asked, eyes widening in curiosity.

"Yeah. I should know, since I had to think of different ways in Ancient Egypt too. Let me tell you, those tests…not easy," he said. Ryou giggled softly. They sealed the gap in a deep kiss again, savoring both the sweet and spicy taste together, while Ryou grabbed a fistful of Yami's shirt and thrust him backwards onto the carpet, so now Ryou was on top. They broke and Yami smirked mischievously. "Feeling dominant, are we? That's not like you."

"Well, I feel guilty for pushing you away, so I want to show you how much I'm sorry. That, and you always tell me to speak my mind and take charge."

"Ah, so I see my influence is rubbing off on you. In a good way too," Yami said, while Ryou laughed. They locked lips again, feeling high from the passion. Ryou's muscles finally relaxed, and he felt better. Yami was right, he just needed a break, and a perfect distraction from the stress, and Yami was the person to make him feel happy. He'll do fine tomorrow. As they kissed, the sun was still setting, the golden sun streaks leaking through the window, the light falling onto the mess of homework long forgotten…

**!!!!!!!!!!$$$$$$$$$$&&&&&&&&**

Me: I gotta tell ya, it's hard writing Yami uke in this particular relationship. I thought of an angst one at first, then I thought of this, so I thought why not?

Yami: I'm melting…but you made me glomp him?

Me: Heh, heh, heh, yes I did.(smirks)

Yami: (Still melting)

Me: Alright. review, and tell me your thoughts!


End file.
